Aiming for your love
by jiyongxD
Summary: When a boy doesn't show his feelings towards you, doesn't mean he doesn't love you...Maybe he's afraid to, doesn't have the guts, or even afraid to loose you maybe...Maybe an ashikabi will act like that towards his sekirei? OC character. rated t for laguage and ecchiness disciplinary added...


**_Chapter 1: Kazehana?_**

**_Reminder: I do not own sekirei and the characters. Also there will the OC's._**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kai get the fuck up!" Yelled Kai's nee-san, Yuu.

"Ok…Just wait…" he groaned as he forced himself to sit up. He walked towards the bathroom mirror in his room and combed his brown hair with white one big highlight in the top right. He brushed his teeth, splashed his face, took a shower, used the restroom, and put on a blue jacket, white t-shirt, black slacks, and black shoes as his uniform for school. He walked downstairs quietly.

"What took you so long?" asked his other Nee-san Yumi.

"I was getting ready, what do you think I was doing?" he replied coldly.

"Why are you so sad these days?" asked Yumi.

"I think you know…I think you know why I'm sad…" he said quietly.

"Oh…That incident…"

"Yeah, well I might not be home today or tomorrow…Tell Otou-san that if he comes home." Kai said.

"O-Okay…" she said.

Kai began walking out the door but he stopped. "Hey Nee-san's…" he said.

"What is it?" asked Yuu. Yumi and Yuu stopped what they're doing and looked at him as he spoke to them.

"I'm glad you guys are my Nee-san's…Thank you…" he said as he walked away from them. Not wanting to stop he said "I know you guys want me to grow up and move on already but I can't. I can't move on she's special to me…Please forgive if I never return…I'll come back one day…But as a rich man soon." He walked to school with his bag of clothes and money of course but as he was going to school he heard an explosion.

"Kazehana-san please comes back!" yelled a guy wearing tights.

"Is he wearing tights?!" said Kai.

Just then a beautiful girl came down right in front of his eyes. She was wearing a short purple dress, probably showing of her cleavage, purple hair that was tied into a small pony tail on the back, her hair was long it went all the way to the end of her back, she has dark brown eyes, and she was on purple high heels_. "She looks just like her…"_ thought Kai.

"I don't like being forced to do something Mutsu." The girl, Kazehana said.

"Mutsu….Ku, ku, ku….Mutsu…" Laughed Kai.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? Peasant." Mutsu snapped.

"I'm laughing at you…" Kai said. "Are you somehow gay?"

"OH my, oh my, Mutsu looks like he's pissing you off…Ku, Ku, Ku." Laughed Kazehana.

"Shut up Kazehana! I'm not gay!" Shouted Mutsu.

"Then why are you wearing tights?" asked Kai.

"Because it's my outfit!" yelled Mutsu. "Damn it! I'm not wasting any more time! Are you coming with me or not Kazehana?!"

"I already said, I don't like being forced to do something I don't want to." She replied coolly.

"If you don't want to then I'll be forcing you to." He said. He withdrew his sword and was about to attack but Kai jumped in front of her.

"The girl said stop it already, why are you forcing her?" said Kai.

"Because my ashikabi told me to." Mutsu said.

"H-Hey you don't have to protect me…" Kazehana said.

"Don't worry; I'm just doing this for fun…Nothing more. Oh and by the way I'm Kai, Lee JI Kai." He said coldly.

"I'm Kazehana…" she said.

"You know I don't know who or what the fuck is an ashikabi but if I was you, I would make my own decision…Make your own decision already!" Kai shouted

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"_Am I reacting to him?" _Kazehana thought.

"You have big talk for a human…" Mutsu Laughed. "I think I need to shut you up…" He quickly with draw his sword and charged towards Kai and he slashed the pipes above Kai. The pipes were falling down quickly. Kai then pushed Kazehana away.

"Watch out!" He yelled. Then the pipes came crashing down onto him. It crashed with a bang and smoke was spreading.

"Kai-Kun!" Kazehana yelled. She quickly crawled over him and used her wind to lift the pipes up. She then picked him up and put him into sitting position. "I told you to not protect me! Why did you protect me?!"

"I already said that I'm doing this for fun…Besides you were being forced and chased by him anyways, I just can't stand here and see you be taken away forcefully even though I don't know you. I think that a pretty girl like you shouldn't be forced. Heh, don't think I care because I won't fall in love again…Not after that. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I like you. I like you as a friend that's all." he said. "Heh, I guess that you'll be taken away huh?"

"_Thump, thump, thump, why am I feeling like this? Am I reacting to him? He's my one and only ashikabi…Yes he's the one…He's making me forget the old love of mine…"_ she thought. "NO you're wrong…I won't be taken away from him…I'm being taken away by you…" she said.

"Wah-What?!" he said. Then she tackled him to the ground. She on top of him.

"Oh my you are a sweet one, you are a one of a kind man…It's hard to find men like you…I know that we first met but you gave me this sensation that I need to return to you…Your making me feel special…I know you only met me and probably don't love me but…You are my the one I will spend my whole entire life with…Love is a weird thing isn't it?" she said. She got closer to his face until their noses are touching. "But that's what makes living things live…" she then jammed her lips into his.

"MMHH!" he groaned.

They were kissing for about 1 minute and she was the one who broke the kiss. "_Thank you for being my ashikabi…My old love is flowing away and now your love is flowing in…"_ she said. "Thank you…"

"Woahhh…" Kai said.

"By the fore winds of my contract, my Ashikabi's dark clouds will be blown away!" yelled Kazehana.

"Wah-What?!" Yelled Mutsu.

"Hana sempuu!" Yelled Kazehana. Soon there was a tornado like hurricane blowing towards Mutsu. It was so strong that everything was blown away with him. She sent him flying up in the air with one single attack.

"Damn it! How am I going to put up with the brat! I'll remember this!" he yelled as he flew into the sky far from here.

"Pokémon…" Laughed Kai.

Kazehana then jumped right by Kai's left arm and wrapped her hand around his and said, "Number 03 Kazehana! I know acknowledge you as my new Ashikabi! My new Koi!"

"My new Koi?" said Kai dumbfound.

"Forever and ever my Ashikabi-Kun!"

"Kawaii…" Kai said.

"So where do we go now Ashikabi-Kun?" asked Kazehana.

"I don't know…Why did you kiss me? And what is an ashikabi? And what is a sekirei?" he asked

"I kissed you because you're my ashikabi, my new love! An ashikabi is a human fated to stay with sekireis for life. A sekirei is a human like alien that fight for the win and be with their sekireis for life." She said. "Also you are now participating in the Sekirei plan; you and I fight to be together."

"So you're saying that when you kiss me it means that your attracted me?" he said. "And after that kiss you and me are together for life, nothing can break us except if one of us dies?"

"Correct Ashikabi-kun!"

"So me and you are like married couples right?"

"Yes…" she said.

"But…"

"No buts…" she said "We're should we go now?"

"…I don't know…But don't think that I love you or anything OK! I mean I do like you, but not as in love!" Said Kai… "Besides we just met and everything…" Kai said as he blushes.

"I know, that's why _**I'm aiming for your love**_!"

"Guess I miss school huh?" he said. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess so…" she said. "It's OK if you don't want to eat or eat with me…"

"NO it's fine, you said you want to know me, here's your chance." Kai said. "Let's go to my house."

"OK!"


End file.
